our farewell
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Notaba como sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de ella con fuerza. Y cerró los ojos con pesadez, un suspiro de derrota abandonó sus labios. Aquel era su último trazo de humanidad: Cariño, calor, cuidado y...


_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_**  
**

* * *

**Our farewell**

In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

-

-

-

_Si había algo que llamaba la atención, era aquella cabellera rosa. Si había algo más brilloso que el mismo sol, eran sus ojos verdes. Si había algo más importante que la felicidad, era su vida. _

_Por que todos la amaban. Porque todos cuidarían aquella sonrisa. Porque todos la protegerían. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciesen. Por qué todos iban a ser la causante de _su muerte

-

-

-

La lluvia caía salvajemente por las calles de Konoha, inundaba todo a su paso, prohibiendo el camino por sus calles. Obligando a salvaguardar a las personas en la seguridad de sus hogares. O cárceles de recuerdos para los solitarios.

Apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana, el único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, observaba como la lluvia intentaba purificar el suelo antes manchado con sangre.

'_Imposible_'

Y lo era, porque aunque aquel liquido rojo desapareciera del suelo, aunque se borraran sus rastros. Estarían en sus recuerdos. En SU recuerdo. Acosándolo día y noche. Alimentando su deseo de poder y venganza. Haciéndole hervir la sangre de furia y dolor.

_Querido hermano tonto..._

- Maldito seas – masculló entre dientes apretados de la furia. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, que amenazaban golpear, sus músculos estaban tensos dispuestos a librar aquel deseo de _sangre._

Deseaba tanto vengarse...

Fijó la vista a las afueras de Konoha, donde una persona con su misma sangre caminaba libremente. Aquello no hizo más que enojarlo.

- Algún día... – murmuró. '_Pronto_' pensó

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se percataron de la presencia de algo o alguien más en la entrada de Konoha.

- Rosa – susurró. Era rosa.

Una persona parada bajo la lluvia con cabellos rosa.

Y de pronto cayó.

-

-

-

La noticia corrió rápido por Konoha. Una joven –si, había sido confirmado que era una joven- de cabellos rosas había sido encontrada en la entrada de Konoha, con sus ropas desechas, con cortes, golpes y visible maltrato físico y psicológico. Estaba desnutrida y escasa de energía.

A punto de morir.

Nadie sabía quien era o de donde venía, solo que al parecer era de una villa cercana ahora destruida. El Hokage había decidido mantenerla en la villa. Cuidarla y protegerla como si fuese una niña nacida allí.

El día que abrió sus ojos, se encontraron con dos perlas verdes que observaban inocentes a su alrededor. Le interrogaron, de dónde era, donde estaban sus familiares, qué había pasado, pero no recordaba nada. Los doctores dijeron que su perdida de memoria se debía a un gran trauma, posiblemente lo que sea que la haya dejado en aquel estado vulnerable.

Cuando le preguntaron que recordaba, ella murmuró.

- Me llamo Haruno Sakura – su voz era angelical y su mirada se había enternecido.

La primavera había llegado.

-

-

-

Habían comenzado las clases en la academia. Los alumnos nerviosos se sentaban uno al lado del otro, mirando con temor a su alrededor, algunos entusiasmados con el comienzo de las clases, otros comían, otros bromeaban y otros dormían.

La puerta del salón se abrió y la atención se centró en la melena rosa y brillantes ojos verdes que entraba y se acomodaba en los asientos. Varios la saludaron reconociéndola, sonrisas adornaron sus expresiones al verla. Ella sonrió como respuesta.

Y lo vio, sentado solo en una esquina, mirando por la ventana.

- Buenos días – saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado y sacaba un cuaderno y lápiz, visiblemente usados.

Él la ignoró, como lo hizo con todos.

Más tarde se arrepentiría.  
Con todo.  
Cómo siempre

-

-

-

No sabía como, no entendía el porqué. Pero ella lo había logrado. Ella, quien todos idolatraban, quien todos querían, quien todos protegían.

¿Quién demonios era ella?

Le había superado en una práctica. En la última práctica antes del examen final, dejándolo entre las sombras, enfureciéndolo por su falta de poder. Débil._Débil._

- ¿Quién eres? – fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios sin siquiera tener tiempo para detenerse.

Ella sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que sus ojos brillaran, que sus labios formaran lo que muchos llamaban ternura, que su expresión se endulzara y con su voz melosa y melódica respondió.

- Haruno Sakura – pausadamente le miró a los ojos. Les observó los ojos - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No necesito ayuda de nadie – fue su respuesta automática. Jamás recibir ayuda. Él puede hacerlo solo.

- Ah, pero Sasuke-kun en una misión vas a necesitar ayuda – sus ojos no dejaban de sonreír, - Para eso venimos a la academia, para pedir ayuda de nuestros camaradas.

Él abrió la boca para responderle, pero ella le ganó.

- No se puede hacer todo solo, debes dejar que alguien te ayude alguna vez. Nadie puede sobrevivir solo en la vida – su mirada se perdió en el extenso campo de entrenamiento. La brisa voló sus cabellos y sonrió al sentir la caricia del viento en su rostro.

Quise responderle, quiso decirle que estaba equivocada pero las palabras no salieron.

Ella tenía razón.

Ante su silencio, ella le sonrió. Ahora podían comenzar de nuevo.

-

-

-

La vio caminar sola. Estaba con los brazos ocupados con bolsas, paró frente a la vitrina de verduras observando, tal vez, cual comprar. La vendedora se le acercó y le sonrió. Tomó una bolsa y le llenó con varias verduras variadas y se lo puso en la mano. Notó como un tinte rosado se esparcía por sus mejillas, se negó con la cabeza, en un acto muy chiquilín, pero la vendedora seguía firme en su decisión. Pasado el tiempo tuvo que aceptar, hizo una reverencia y salió del almacén.

Salió tras de ella, después de pagar por sus tomates. Varios vendedores y personas la saludaban cuando pasaba. Ella tenía una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, lo suficientemente brillante para rivalizar con el mismo sol. Sus movimientos era gráciles y, deliberadamente, graciosos.

Gotas. Una por una comenzaron a caer, personas corrían a las zonas de techos para no mojarse. Él quedó a unos pasos detrás de ella, vio como levantaba la vista al cielo y dejaba que las gotas cayeran en su rostro.

- Molesta – murmuró acercándose. – Te enfermarás. – le dijo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que ella le escuchara.

- Vos también – fue su respuesta delicada.

- Enfermarse es para débiles – le contestó también levantando la vista al cielo, dejando que las gotas también cayeran en su rostro.

Ella volvió la vista, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-

-

-

Se enfermaron. Una semana de reposo. Cuando ambos se recuperaron, tuvieron que estudiar duramente. El examen final se acercaba y la práctica había cesado.

- No conocía este lugar. ¡Es hermoso! – sus ojos brillaron de la alegría y del entusiasmo, su sonrisa no podía ser aún mas grande y no podía resplandecer más de lo que ya lo hacían, pero lograba sorprenderlo.

Porque ella se asombraba y se entusiasmaba de las pequeñas y más insignificantes cosas.

Eso le fascinaba y al mismo tiempo le intrigaba.

- Vengo a entrenar aquí desde que era niño – le dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento Uchiha. Por supuesto que no conocía ese lugar, era especialmente del territorio Uchiha. - ¿Quieres ver?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó contenta mientras prestaba atención a los signos de sus manos.

Desde la muerte de sus padres no había traído a nadie. '_Tal vez'_, pensó mirando la felicidad de sus ojos, '_tal vez podría traerla más seguido.'_

-

-

-

- Sa...Sasuke...-kun... – sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Su mirada perdida en la nada. Su boca abierta del asombro.

- Hn – el joven miró a otro lado, quitándole importancia al asunto. Poco podía disimularlo.

'_Finalmente... un paso más cerca_'

- Nos... Hemos... nosotros... – una sonrisa se crispó en su rostro. – ¡YA SOMOS NINJAS!

- Y los dos tuvieron las notas más altas – les dijo Iruka sonriente – felicitaciones Sakura, Sasuke.

- ¡Muchas gracias Iruka-sensei! – agradeció rebosante de alegría Sakura. El joven Uchiha solamente asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos – le dijo Sasuke mientras avanzaba a la salida. Los padres de sus compañeros comenzaban a acercarse a sus hijos y a hacer demostraciones de cariño.

- Espera – paró Sakura mirando los columpios frente a la academia - ¿Ese no es Naruto¿Qué hace ahí solo?

- El dobe no pasó el examen. – respondió sin emoción el estoico Sasuke.

- ¡No le llames así! – Le reprimió Sakura molesta – No es un dobe.

Sasuke la miró, una mirada decisiva se le acercó a los ojos verdes.

- Ven – le agarró de la muñeca y le arrastró con ella. - ¡Naruto! – llamó con alegría en su voz.

- Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, - saludó Naruto con alegría falsa en su voz. - ¿Qué hacen acá todavía?

- Ven con nosotros, vamos a Ichiraku – le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Está bien Sakura-chan, deben celebra-

- Y con más razón – le interrumpió la pelirrosa. – Cuantos más seamos mejor. Vamos. Sasuke-kun invita

No le dio oportunidad a declinar la oferta que ya le estaba tomando del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia el restaurante.

Sasuke lanzó un bufido y miró a Sakura con una mirada que decía '¿_tengo que pagarle a él también?_' Pero Sakura puso una cara demasiado irresistible como para negarse. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Eres el mejor Sasuke-kun! – festejó ella. Naruto miró el altercado y se río fuertemente.

Sakura se le unió a la risa, tomando a ambos chicos por sus brazos.

Sasuke los miró. Especialmente a Sakura, ella había hecho reír repetidamente a Naruto, haciéndolo olvidar de la academia.

Así lo hacía con todos. Brindando una mano, sonriendo. No sabía que era. Era difícil de explicar.

Ella era Sakura.

-

-

-

Primero fue shock. Notaba como las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos. Como su cuerpo se movía solo. Como un dolor en el pecho la devoraba.

- Oh... kami... no... Por favor... no – logró susurrar mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas.

Creyó escuchar unos pasos detenerse detrás de ella. Pero no le dio importancia. Sabía que estar así de desprotegida era una idiotez. Estaban en el medio de una batalla. No podía.

Pero... verlo allí. Acostado, con los ojos cerrados, gravemente herido, golpeado. Estático.

Las lágrimas cayeron salvajemente sobre sus mejillas.

- Oh kami por favor no – sollozó mientras se hincaba hacía su pecho. Sus hombros temblaban descontroladamente.

Duele. Duele. DUELE.

Y la golpeó. La verdad, la realidad. Sus ojos no le mintieron.

- SASUKE-KUN - gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba a su pecho y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en todos esos años.

Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba que el dolor la consumiera de esa manera. No podía ser... no es verdad. No...

_¡Sasuke-kun!_

- No puedes morir. Tenemos que convertirnos en jounins primero. Despierta. Por favor... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... – lloriqueó apretándose a su pecho.

'_kamisama, por favor... que no sea verdad. Que sobreviva... kami, haré lo que quieras pero por favor... Sasuke-kun no, Sasuke-kun no_'

- Sakura... – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de la sorpresa: Su voz –

Levantó la vista. Ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada. Ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio inferior.

- Eres... pesada. – siguió.

Quiso reír. Quiero sonreír. Quiso retarle por haberla asustado tanto. Quiso... Quiso no llorar. Pero no lo logró. Volvió a lanzarse en su pecho, sus brazos entrecerrándose en su cuello, su cabeza descansando sobre la curvatura de su cuello.

_- Sasuke-kun_ – susurró sobre sus ropas. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba de las lágrimas.

Sasuke, algo confundido, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sus brazos, difícilmente, se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo. Y la abrazaron. Intentando demostrarle que él _estaba ahí._

- No voy a irme a ningún lado, Sakura – sus palabras dieron en el blanco. La joven en sus brazos se apretó más a él. Sasuke entendió sus palabras no habladas.

- Lo prometo – dijo sinceramente.

Ella se relajó y se separó para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera y de pura felicidad.

_Promesas_.

Más tarde se arrepentiría.  
Con todo.  
Como siempre.

-

-

-

Era de noche. Había luna llena. Las calles estaban desiertas. Había una tranquilidad extraña en Konoha. Pero ella sintió algo especial en el aire. Se desvió del camino después de comer con Naruto.

Cerró los ojos. No estaba segura si había hecho bien, pero le pareció lo justo.

Se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba. Y un gritó ahogado amenazó por salir de su garganta. A unos cuantos pasos de ella se encontraba él.

Con una mochila en su hombro.

Y allí comprendió.

Mantuvo la vista alta, aún cuando él pasó a su lado. Ignorándola completamente.

Cada vez su actitud distante hacia ella dolía más.

- ¿Qué haces aquí de noche y tan tarde? – fue lo único que dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

- Para dejar la villa tienes que pasar por aquí. – dijo en un susurró tan bajo, que tuvo miedo de haber perdido la voz. – Sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

-- Vete a casa y duerme, Sakura – fue todo lo que le dijo. Se había detenido y estaban ambos de espaldas.

Un dolor en el pecho le desgarró tanto que sintió romperse. Una mano se acercó a su pecho e intentó para el dolor. Las lágrimas ya se habían amontonado en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me dices nada¿Por qué, últimamente, estás tan callado? – susurró mientras de daba vuelta para verlo.

- Te dije: No necesito tu ayuda ni tu preocupación – Ni siquiera cuando le dijo eso se dio media vuelta para verla.

Aquellas palabras le golpearon fuertemente. Silencio. Una sonrisa triste le decoró su rostro.

- Lo recuerdas, no? – preguntó Sakura – La primera vez que nos vimos. Fue en este lugar. Yo estaba empapada y había llegado inconciente. Vos fuiste el primero que vi cuando abrí mis ojos.

- No lo recuerdo – musitó él.

Ella bajó los ojos. – Por supuesto – sonrió con tristeza. – Eso ya es parte del pasado. – dijo levantando la mirada al cielo. – pero yo si lo recuerdo. Por que tu rostro lo seguí viendo, desde chicos, en el instituto, en las distintas misiones que tuvimos con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Y seguía viendo tu rostro. Enojado, molesto, irritado, cansado, frustrado, contento, satisfecho, tranquilo, relajado. Lo disfrutaba. Ahora... no sonríes.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

- Sé sobre tu pasado Sasuke-kun – anunció con voz fuerte. – Y aunque concretes tu venganza, no serás feliz. Nadie será feliz. Ni siquiera vos... ni yo.

El silencio era demasiado profundo para romperlo. Y la distancia entre ellos parecía agrandarse aun más a medida que callaban.

- Ya lo sabía – dijo en un susurro audible. – Soy diferente a todos ustedes. No puedo seguir el camino que ustedes siguen. Hasta ahora hicimos todo como grupo. Pero hay algo más que debo hacer. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, me he decidido por la venganza. Por esa sola razón, vivo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse. Su cara se contorsionó un poco para no sollozar.

- No soy como Naruto o vos. – terminó.

- ¿Y te vas a ir¿Vas a volver a la soledad? Sasuke-kun! Vos fuiste el que me dijo que tan doloroso es estar solo. No solamente vas a estar solo vos... yo... Eres mi mejor amigo. Mi primer amigo, si vos... si vos te vas... entonces... solo para mi, es lo mismo que estar sola nuevamente. – dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libres sobre sus mejillas. – Lo... prometiste – dijo ella con voz ahogada.

_Se acaban los recursos. _

Inclinó la cabeza, cerró los ojos. – De ahora en más, nuestros caminos se dividen.

_Ya no quedaba nada que los atara._

- ...! Yo... Sasuke-kun! Sos la persona que más quiero. Podemos ayudarte. _Puedo_ ayudarte con tu venganza. Todos juntos, como siempre. Así que... quédate... o déjame ir contigo.

Sollozos. Las lágrimas habían opacado sus palabras.

- Eres... realmente molesta – sonrió Sasuke por última vez, dándose vuelta.

Su mundo se detuvo. Aquella sonrisa... era la primera vez que le llamaba molesta con tanto _poder_. Como si de verdad creyese que es un estorbo. Su pecho le dolía. Pero la sorpresa la distrajo, más que nada cuando lo vio avanzar.

- NO, No te vayas! – gritó. Dio un paso, pero Sasuke ya no estaba delante de ella, sino detrás.

- Sakura – aquel tono de voz. Suave, bajo y profundo. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus mejillas. Dejó caer los hombros pesadamente.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Apretó su cuerpo al suyo y se permitió respirar profundamente su fragancia, _por última vez._

Ocultó su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. - Gracias – fue lo que le dijo.

El último trazo de humanidad en su cálido abrazo: Cariño, aprecio, cuidado, amor.

Sakura no había reaccionado, sus brazos cayeron pesados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Quería tomarlo, abrazarlo, sostenerlo y agarrarse a él, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y fueran sus brazos los únicos que lo podían salvar de caerse.

- Sasuke-kun... yo... te – pero sus ojos se abrieron del asombro y se cerraron lentamente.

Cayó inconciente en sus brazos. Se asomó a los asientos cerca de allí. La recostó. Él la miró detenidamente. Y con sus dedos borró el trazo de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Acarició sus cabellos. Se acercó a ella, su rostro a milímetros del suyo, sus _labios_ a escasos milímetros del suyo.

- Sasuke-kun – murmuró en su inconciencia.

Suspiró.

'_Gracias_'

-

-

-

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

-

-

-

* * *

Oh si, estoy algo desaparecida. No tengo tiempo de escribir, o no puedo escribir. Estoy estudiando para rendir un examen el mes que viene, que si me va mal, tengo pensado tirarme bajo las vias del tren o lo que sea. Ajá, ajá, es así de serio.  
Decidí actualizar esto, porque no tengo otra cosa que no este completa la primera parte. Originalmente esto iba a ser un oneshot.Aunque se ve como un oneshot, no? Tengo la idea de seguirlo. Escribir la segunda parte, porque tengo ideas de como terminarlo, pero capaz a uds no les guste. :P Seria un TWOSHOT  
Otra razón para actualizar, es porque **hoy, 20/01/88 es mi cumpleaños**. Oh, si señorits, hoy es el día en que Kaoru-chan cumple sus 20 añitos. Dos décadas, que grande nos estamos poniendo u.u. Y tenia ganas de compartirlo con ustedes.  
Muchas gracias a **TODOS** los que me leen, me siguen, me agregaron al msn, o me mandan mails; saben que yo siempre aconsejo a la hora de escribir e intento responder todos los mails que me mandan, aunque lo haga tarde. Los quiero mucho y los leo en los reviews!

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


End file.
